beginning of the end
by Kakashi dreamer
Summary: Sakura is frustrated and tired. All she wants is to shower and release some stress.
1. chapter 1

After a long day at the hospital all Sakura wanted to do was go home and shower. Sasuke had been ignoring her as of late and it was getting frustrating in more than one way.

Ever since they decided to move in together it seemed like his interests started to go towards other things. She became second to everything else in his life. definitely not like she had dreamt.

Sakura walked into the shared home and smiled setting her things on the table by the door. "I'm home!" she called out but didn't receive a reply. 'must be training with his brother.' she thought.

she went to her room and gathered her clothes for the evening. simple black shorts and a tanktop. stepping out of the room she starred down the hall at Sasuke's room.

They agreed to live traditionally: to keep their own spaces, so he said. 'It's been a while since Sasuke has asked me to his room.' she frowned at the thought. Had it really been a few months.

She couldn't help the feeling that coursed through her. A mixture of sadness, denial and lust. She stepped into the shower and thought of all the times they'd had and all the places his hands has been. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed her hands to roam.

She couldn't help the soft moan that left her barely parted lips. She ran her hand down her breast, across her belly towards her neither region.

She played with her folds parting them and running her fingers against her clit. She was so distracted by her musings she failed to notice the door opening. The man was about to slam the door and apologize when he stopped abruptly from the sight of her. He knew it was wrong and that he should just close the door and walk away. He couldn't help the way his eyes followed the water caressing her shoulders and down her body.

She was so lost in her own pleasure as she backed herself against the wall her left hand still playing with her opening and the right one played with her breast. She was breathing harder as soft whimpers left parted lips.

He walked into the restroom closing the door softly behind him. His pants began to feel tighter the longer he watched her play with herself. He started to remove his clothing first with his shirt reviling his toned stomach from years of working. Next came his pants and boxers releasing his hardened member.

He coughed getting her attention. he couldn't help the smirk as she looked at him wide eyed. He watched her scramble as she went to turn around in an attempt to cover herself. "I'm sorry I must have forgotten to lock the door." She raced out as she blushed in embarrassment.

He reached for the curtain pulling it open reviling her to his roaming eyes. "W-what are you doing?" He ignored her question as he stepped into the shower and pressed his body against hers. She gasped as his hands brushed against her sides towards her breasts. He placed soft and heated kisses against her neck.

She let out a moan and suddenly felt hot all over. She knew it was wrong and she should stop before it got further. She turned around to push him away and step out but was stopped as his lips crashed into hers. Her chest pressed against his as lust began to take over.

"We should stop." She whispered as they pulled apart for air. He moved his hands to her hips and began grinding his into hers sliding his member against her stomach. "I know, but just for tonight. Let me have you." His right hand Drew circles on her hip the left hand slid between her legs. She moaned louder than she had meant to forgetting everything other than her desires. She nodded and brought her lips to his and closed her eyes. His fingers played with her with expertises making her want more. He groaned as her hand reached between then and began pumping him.

He growled as he turned her around his hands guiding the head to her opening. He gave no warning as he thrust hard into her. She bit her lip trying to hide her moans. He didn't care if they got caught, she deserved better than his brother was giving her. His hands reached for hers as he kept thrusting into her, intertwining their fingers. She gasped as he hit a particular spot that made her see stars.

"Oh God!" She moaned out forgetting she was trying to stay quiet. he was getting close to cumming. He thrust faster feeling her tighten around him. He felt her quivering under him and pulled out as he covered her in his seed. They panted against each other. The water was now cold and freezing against their heated bodies. She turned ashamed she betrayed Sasuke. She hadn't felt so refreshed in such a long time but the guilt still pooled in her stomach.

He shut off the water and handed her a towel. He then dried himself off. She did the same and they both got dressed.

"Itachi..." she looked up to him expecting anything. "Hn... leave the door unlocked if you want another visit." with that she was left alone in the bathroom.

AN: So it's been a while since I've written anything. I hope you enjoy this little quick fic.


	2. Chapter 2

An: So I know I keep jumping from story to story but I am keeping them going. Some of my one shots are upgrading to multiple shots. Ready set go.

She sat quietly on the couch beside Itachi. Since the shower incident that took place over a week ago, she couldn't help finding herself in his presence. Though they never spoke of what happened that day, it left her wanting more of him. First it was small brushing of fingers across his arm and back as she passed him in the hallway and kitchen. Itachi never made a sign that he knew what she was up to till the night before.

A loud bang was heard and she rushed to the door to find Sasuke laid out in front of the main entrance of their shared home. Itachi soon peaked out from his room just by the front door. She walked over and knelt down hands already lit with chakra. They stopped almost as soon as she had touched him. "He's drunk..."she looked up at the stoic male,"do you mind helping me take him to bed." With a nod he'd lifted his brother and began to drag him back into Sasuke's bedroom. 'It would be more ideal to have separate sleeping quarters' he'd told her. As they were not married only living together and having an intimate relationship, Sakura agreed.

She watched as itachi dropped Sasuke into the bed like a sack of potatoes. 'He must have gone out with Naruto once they got back from their mission. That was another thing about Sasuke, he enjoyed getting black out drunk after missions. She let out a sigh as Itachi closed the door. "Itachi? I know it's late but would you care to join me for tea?" She asked already turning to leave for the kitchen. "Hn" She smiled gently thinking about his response.

She began to get everything in order to complete her task. She set the kettle on the stove. Itachi just leaning against the door frame, watching as she gracefully made the tea.

He watched her like a hawk, he was only wearing some sweat pants as it was the middle of the night. Usually it wouldn't be a problem but as Sakura reached for the tea in the cabinet above her, wearing some spandex shorts and a tank top, it was tonight. The shirt rose exposing her delicate hips to his roaming eyes. The small of her back, toned perfectly with years of training. He didn't know when it happened but he was pressed up behind her reaching for the tea, gently scraping his nails against her arm.

She let out a soft moan and instantly blushed retracting her arm against her side. She made to look at him a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "Itachi, I'm umm I'm... "She couldn't think of what to say. He placed the tea on the counter behind her and pressed himself closer pressing her stomach into the counter. He placed a soft kiss on her neck. He began to suck gently scraping his teeth before removing himself from her. Their breaths were matching. Both left panting and wanting more. She turned to look at him. He had a dark and hungry look in his eyes. With half lidded eyes she whispered "Itachi?" But she never got to ask more as his lips crashed against hers.

They both engaged in a small battle of dominance over the kiss. His hands rested against her hips pressing her further into the counter. Hers found his chest as she pulled herself closer to him. Things began to get heated when the whistle of the kettle rang out. All of a sudden it felt cold as he moved away to shut the stove off and remove the object of annoyance. She looked at him confused and cheated as he continued to set the tea. He looked over at her and mouthed" turn around" immediately she turned around to look out the small window above the sink. Though she couldn't see anyone she was on high alert and that's when she sensed Sasuke stumbling into the kitchen. "Sakuraaaaa?" 'He swayed back and forth. He must have woken up to use the bathroom or something', she thought.

She looked over to itachi whom had three cups of tea set up. She watched as he continued to act as though nothing had happened mere moments ago. Sasuke sat down nodding to his brother then letting out a small giggle. "Sasuke... Drink your tea, it'll help" Itachi voiced pushing the cup closer to his brother. Sakura chuckled nervously and waved telling the boys good night. As she laid there in her bed that night she felt so many mixed emotions.


End file.
